


Early Morning for Bruce Wayne

by RedxRobin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dad Bruce Wayne, Little Tim, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, batfam, tim isn't really deaged he's just naturally baby, xmas fic in february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim wakes his dad up on Xmas morning. Softness ensues.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Early Morning for Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas fic in February??? Well I'm not waiting 10 months. Hope you enjoy, I really miss Tim and Bruce interacting.

Early sunrise crept through the curtains in Wayne Manor on Christmas Day. Snow blanketing the gardens outside but the warm sun illuminated the scene. Bruce was lying in bed, semi-awake in anticipation, but still tried to savor any second of sleep he still had. Being Batman was not an easy job when you have villains (other than Calendar Man) who pick that night for a holiday themed attack, as well as excited kids to wake you up early in the morning. Rolling over onto his back, Bruce turned his head on a cold spot on his pillow to comfortably continue sleeping. 

_Any second now…._

He heard the door creep open, and without opening his eyes to react, he heard quiet footsteps he knew too well pace tip-toe over to his bed. 

_Tim isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is_

“Dad? Dad? Wake up” came a soft whisper. Bruce laid very still and very quiet. He felt a small finger poke on his shoulder, followed by a tap. “Dad. Daaaaad. Daddy? Dad?” a more softly spoken this time, still Bruce did not budge. “Dad… Master Bruce?”

_His British accent needs work too_

Bruce felt the small figure climb on his bed and sit on his stomach. His hands were on his chest lightly shaking him. 

“Daaaaad, wake uuuuup, I wanna open presents!” Tim said softly, but urgently. Bruce started to roll over on his side, and before Tim could react, curled his arm around him to pull him with him. Before he was lying on his side, he pulled his son close to him tightly, which caused an “eep” and a giggle from the boy. “Daaad! You’re squishing me!” 

“Mmhm” Bruce grunted still holding him close. 

“Gah- Cass! Please help me!” 

_She’s the sneaky one_

“No don’t go! Get Alfred! And don’t steal my presents!” Tim shouted under his dad's strong arm. 

“This is the earliest I’ve seen you up, Tim” Bruce said, more of a croak being the first words of the day. 

“Because I want presents, but you’re squishing me!” 

“Hmmmm, that is very troubling for you” Bruce said with a smirk. He slowly opened his eyes to see his son, still in his loose Batman footie PJ's, almost curled up beside him. His messy black hair was spiking up and ticking his chin. In his arms was a small Koala bear he's had for years dressed as Batman, which he's heard Tim call "Lil Bruce". It was for his anxiety, and the nightmares with some of the stuff he’s seen, also the Koala is very soft and cuddly. Tim looked up at him with very sleepy eyes and a soft smile. 

“Can you come open presents now?” he said innocently “I want my limited edition Superman statue!” 

“Hmm, maybe, how do you know Santa got that for you?” 

“Because I saved all those people on that bus last month!” Tim pouted with a frown. 

“I suppose so, he might’ve” Bruce chuckled, still not letting go. It's a test of endurance. 

“And my special edition Sherlock Holmes book, and my limited edition glow-in-the-dark Batman underoos! And the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! And-“ 

Bruce jabbed his fingers under Timmy’s armpits and tickled him without mercy. Timmy shrieked and giggled like a madman, curling up into a ball while still vibrating with laughter. 

“Ahhh! heeheeheehee, daaaaaad, stooooooop! hahahahaha” Tim managed to say “Uncle! Uncle!” Bruce stopped his assault and ruffled his son’s hair. Tim held onto his bear and snuggled into the sheets. 

“I’m sure Santa got you everything on your list” Bruce replied with a smile only reserved for his family, earning the same from Timmy “You better go and join Cass, I’ll be there in a minute” Timmy nodded and climbed over Bruce to get off the big bed, sliding down to land awkwardly on the floor. 

“Oop!” Timmy said on the way down, followed by his maybe too loose pj pants with the footies falling down. He quickly pulled his pants up to cover his Justice League briefs. Bruce just shook his head as Timmy turned to run out the door. 

“Can I get a hug?” Bruce asked out, which Tim stop, smile and eagerly turned around and ran into. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and pulled himself close. 

“Love you dad” Timmy said softly “Batman”

“Love you too, my son” replied Bruce “Robin” he could feel Timmy beaming against his neck. Tim pulled out first, before putting Lil Bruce against Big Bruce's neck, making him chuckle. 

“I-I’ll see you down there” Timmy said walking to the door while adjusting his adorable Batman pjs “And if not, I WILL be jumping on your bed” 

“I’ll count on it” replied Bruce snickering. Just then Alfred opened the door. 

“Good morning Master Bruce, and a good morning to you Master Timothy, Merry Christmas” 

“Merry Christmas, Alfie” replied Tim, attempting a British accent again, while bowing. 

“I’d run along Master Timothy, Miss Cassandra is already circling the gifts as I speak” 

“Gah! I gotta go!” Tim shouted and ran out the door, shouting “Don’t touch my presents, Cass!! No, my pants!!” Alfred turned to open the curtains even more, while Bruce stretched. 

“Rude awakening, Master Bruce?” 

“No, Alfred, was expecting it, just wasn’t particularly ready” 

“Well, first Christmas with kids in a while for you” Alfred replied “Remember when Master Richard woke you up at 5 in the morning, for he was that excited for his new swing set?” 

“Never again” Bruce chuckled as Alfred fetched his robe. Bruce got up from the bed and took the red robe to cover his singlet and boxer briefs. 

“Or Master Jason, for his new bike?” Alfred added, with a hint of sadness. 

“That one woke up later at least” Bruce replied in equal tone “These two are a happy medium, really happy” 

“I’m glad sir, do you need anything else sir?” 

“Just a coffee, thank you Alfred” Bruce replied “I want you with the gift unwrapping” 

“As you wish Master Bruce” said Alfred turning to the door “Oh and Master Bruce, don’t think I forgot the little boy who woke his parents and butler up early in the morning for his new camera” Bruce looked at Alfred with a soft smile. 

“I sure didn’t” he said “Merry Christmas, Alfred” 

“Merry Christmas, Master Bruce”


End file.
